Puedo enfrentarme a todo menos a tu ausencia
by Heartless-Pikachu
Summary: Después de regresar a las Islas del Destino todo vuelve a normalidad, sin embargo, contra más tiempo pasa en paz, más necesidad de aventuras siente Sora. Su viaje le ha cambiado demasiado, ya no puede simplemente sentarse en una clase y prestar atención a un profesor. Necesita emoción, pero pierde su poder de controlar la llave-espada. Sora/Kairi Roxas/Naminé
1. Introducción

Todos los personajes son propiedad de Square Enix.

Primero de todo, esta historia no es yaoi ni yuri ni hentai ni ningun termino japones referente a cualquier tipo de pornográfia.

Tipicas advertencias de Spoiler, es un Fan Fiction que significa Ficción del Fan, yo soy un Fan y lo invento, es decir, esto no es de la historia original.

(La oración a continuación es SUPER SPOILER.)  
Esta historia sigue donde acabo el KH2 sin tener en cuenta la carta del rey que llega al final de este. Y es el principio de una historia que tengo pensada para ser seria, nada de parodia ni cosas asi, tampoco sera 100% seria, alguna gilipollez habra porque el que la escribe es un poco gilipollas, pero ya me entendeis, no os ahogareis de la risa.

Y por último, esta en Español-España y además es una introducción, o más bien, una prueba.

Dicho esto, disfruten

Era una mañana radiante en las Islas del Destino. De esas mañanas que se ven en los anuncios de cereales de fibra.

Hacia buen tiempo, con un sol brillante pero una brisa que se deslizaba suavemente sobre la piel de forma que no hacia mucho calor, pero no había que abrigarse.

Sora aun seguía en su cama durmiendo, bueno, durmiendo no es el verbo apropiado, estaba sumido en un sueño tan profundo que se podía considerar un coma. Y no es que fuera vago, sino que Roxas se había separado durante la noche y aun no había vuelto, dejando a Sora en un estado vegetativo prácticamente.

Riku se paseaba inquieto delante de la ventana de su habitación, hacia rato que había amanecido y no había rastro del incorpóreo de Sora. Por una parte quería salir a buscar a Roxas y traerlo de vuelta, pero claro, si este volvía y él no estaba nadie le abriría la puerta. Le había dicho veinte veces que al salir cogiera las malditas llaves, dado que ya no era capaz de invocar la llave espada, pero nunca hacia ni caso, era tan irresponsable y despreocupado como su yo original.

Sora y Riku vivían juntos desde que regresaron a las islas, ambos tenían a sus padres en paradero desconocido. Así que, decidieron vivir juntos para ahorrar en luz, gas, etc. Además podrían alquilar la casa que quedara vacía ahora que ambas eran de ellos por la desaparición de sus padres.

Este tipo de tramites se hizo bastante habitual dado que mucha gente acabo desaparecida por inexplicables motivos, según la policía. Solo Sora, Kairi y Riku sabían la verdad, para el resto de la gente, solo fue una trágica tormenta que duró días y se llevo a muchas personas.

Al volver a las islas, Donald, Goofy y el rey volvieron a su castillo a disfrutar de la inestable paz que había, aunque de vez en cuando algún mundo tenia problemas con los sincorazones y entonces se presentaban para ayudar. Pero el rey los excluyó a ellos tres de esta tarea, alegando que necesitaban unas vacaciones tan largas como fuera posible, y no volvieron a saber nada.

Pasaron una semana de descanso, sin hacer nada, con el dinero que aún conservaban de sus aventuras podían mantenerse durante bastante tiempo, así que no había problema, y siempre podían alquilar la casa de Riku para conseguir algo más de dinero.

Sora y Riku se podrían haber pasado meses así, entrenando en la playa y disfrutando de la isla. Pero Kairi les convenció para volver a las clases alegando que tenían que hacer algo productivo y que tampoco seria para tanto. Hoy tenían sus dos últimos exámenes del trimestre y ya llegaban tarde a uno.

Justo cuando Riku abrió la puerta para ir a buscar a Roxas, éste dobló la esquina.

-Joder, Roxas. Si vas a llegar tarde algún día que sea uno en que no haya clases o al menos exámenes. – le instó Riku mientras le hacía señas para que se diera prisa.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Pero es muy difícil hacer ciertas cosas siendo un incorpóreo, y me ha tomado más tiempo del que pensaba- contestó Roxas sin pararse a pensar.

-No me digas que tu… y Naminé… Pero si sois incorpóreos, ¿podéis hacer eso?

-¿Qué? ¡No me refería a eso! Eres un degenerado.- empezó a contarle Roxas mientras subía hacia la habitación de Sora- Quería darle una sorpresa esta noche a Naminé porque es nuestro primer aniversario. Pero como soy un incorpóreo no puedo guardar nada en los bolsillos porque cuando vuelva a Sora desaparecerá o desapareceré yo y el objeto se quedara, no estoy muy seguro. Así que he tenido que ir a esconderlo en algún lugar seguro y me he perdido.

-¿Ha pasado un año ya? Parece que fue ayer cuando te derroté y te metí en aquel mundo virtual.

-Ja, ja, ja. Usando el poder de la oscuridad. Debió ser humillante que un incorpóreo te derrotara eh, además el incorpóreo de tu rival. Por cierto, Sora no pone toda su fuerza en vuestras peleas, y sé que tu sí.

Acto seguido, Roxas le cogió la mano a Sora y después de un destello de luz que duró un par de segundos en la habitación solo quedaban Sora y Riku.

-Tsk, odio a los incorpóreos. – Dicho esto, recogió un cubo de agua que había al lado de la cama de Sora y se lo echo encima.

- ¿Que dem… - gritó Sora antes de que le interrumpiera Riku.

-Llegamos tarde, Kairi está abajo esperando, tienes cinco minutos antes de que nos vayamos. Tic, tac.

Riku sabía cómo funcionaba la mente de Sora, y solo había una cosa que superaba su pereza por la mañana, Kairi.

Como si estuviera poseído, Sora se levantó y empezó a rebuscar por los armarios y cajones y a sacar piezas de ropa y a desvestirse, todo a la vez. Era como estar en el circo. Riku empezó a bajar las escaleras y antes de llegar al piso de abajo Sora le adelantó ya vestido y arreglado.

-Dos minutos y quince segundos, has superado tu propio record de tiempo.- se burló Riku  
-Cállate.- le contestó Sora antes de abrir la puerta de la casa. – Hey, Kai...- miró alrededor al no encontrarla y entonces se giró hacia Riku, quien tenía una sonrisa burlesca en la cara.

- Hace más de media hora que se fue. Pensé que después de tantas veces, llegaría el día en que no me creerías, pero ya veo que no, eres tan crédulo. – dijo Riku entre carcajadas.

-Oh, venga, Riku. No se juega así con los sentimientos de la gente. – replicó Sora con un deje de tristeza en la voz.

-Acabas de decir, que tienes sentimientos hacia Kairi.

-¿Qué? Yo no… Bueno, sí, Kairi es mi amiga pero…

- Así que solo como amiga, entonces no te importara que vaya a decírselo. Kairi, la solo amiga de Sora.

- ¡No! Digo… - Sora se estaba poniendo cada vez más rojo y tenía la mente en blanco, así que usó la salida que usaban siempre para estas situaciones – Te echo una carrera hasta el colegio, quien pierda hace la colada durante una semana. – y echó a correr huyendo de las preguntas incomodas.

Riku suspiró al ver como su mejor amigo se comportaba como un crio, pero él no le iba a hacer la colada así que echo a correr hacia el colegio.


	2. Capítulo 01

Introducción del tipo, OLA K ASE?  
Este vendria siendo el primer capítulo oficial, el anterior era la introducción.  
Si veis algo raro en el capitulo es culpa de zakuraasSs que es una lianta.

Eran las doce del mediodía, aun le quedaban dos horas para que acabaran las clases, pero Sora no podía más.  
Había sido un mal día.  
Llegaron a un examen que tenían a segunda hora y después tuvieron que pedirle al profesor de Geografía que les dejara hacer el examen que habían tenido a primera hora al que ellos no habían podido llegar a tiempo por culpa de Rokusas, y el profesor les dijo que tendrían que hacerlo en el recreo. No les quedaba otra opción, así que perdieron el tiempo de recreo en hacer el examen y ahora llevaba tres horas de no parar de escribir.  
Resumiendo, el típico día de exámenes y clases aburridas.

Sora intentaba mantenerse con vida mirando fijamente la aguja del reloj que había colgado encima de la pizarra, pero aun con ese entretenimiento cada vez estaba más y más cansado de estar sentado escuchando discursos aburridos. Hasta que dos eternas horas después, sonó el timbre que hacia el sonido más hermoso de todos, el de la libertad. Sin embargo, Sora había quedado demasiado tocado de esas dos horas. Caminaba arrastrando los pies, con la espalda encorvada y profiriendo gruñidos de bestias del inframundo en susurros.

- Oh, venga Sora, ¿no iras a salir con esa cara?- le preguntó Riku a Sora - Ya hemos acabado los exámenes y nos quedan un par de semanas de vacaciones - Sora empezó a animarse, era cierto, eran apenas unos 15 días, pero eran suficientes para él. - Aunque mañana aún hay clase. - En ese preciso instante Sora volviendo a su estado de zombi, arrastrando los pies. Con Riku al lado riéndose de su amigo ( ESTO SI ES BULLYING).

Llegaron a la puerta del colegio y a lo lejos vieron a Kairi con Selphie esperándoles para volver, en ese momento, Sora entró en un estado de euforia. Empezó a caminar rápido, entre correr y volar, con una mano saludando a Kairi y con la otra tirando de Riku.

- Hey chicos, ¿que tal os han ido los exámenes?  
- Por favor, Kairi, eso ni se pregunta. - contestó Sora  
- Es decir, que mal, no , Sora?  
- Exactamente - ambos empezaron a reir.  
- ¿Y tu, Riku?  
- Ya sabes, como siempre. - contestó él  
- ¿Dieces en todo? - preguntó Sora  
- Menos en Geografía, tengo un 9, no me ha dado tiempo a acabarlo.  
- Como siempre - repitió Kairi - Esta tarde no podremos vernos, chicos, tengo que acabar un trabajo con Selphie. ¿Vosotros que haréis?  
- Entrenar, no, Sora?  
- Si, como siempre.  
- Si acabo pronto el trabajo me pasare por la isla, si no, hasta mañana.  
- Hasta mañana  
- Nos vemos

Cuando Kairi desapareció del camino en dirección a su casa, Sora y Riku compartieron una mirada de complicidad. Durante sus entrenamientos tenían que usar espadas de madera porque era ridículamente peligroso usar sus llaves espada, según Kairi. Así que si ella no estaba para impedírselo.

- ¡PELEA DE LLAVES ESPADA! - dijeron al unísono

Como niños tirándose por un precipicio.  
Y así, pasó mágicamente el tiempo hasta que llegaron a la isla ya por la tarde. Tidus y Wakka estaban jugando a la pelota. Así que se tuvieron que esperar a que estos se fueran para poder poner en marcha su "entrenamiento".

Durante un par de horas estuvieron practicando con las espadas de madera hasta que finalmente se fueron a sus casas porque estaba empezando a nublarse el cielo. Aunque aun era pronto.

- El último asalto antes de irnos, pero ahora de verdad. - dijo Riku mientras en su mano aparecía Recuerdos Lejanos y se abalanzó sobre Sora quien aun tenía su espada de madera en la mano, la levantó para bloquear el ataque aun sin cambiarla a llave espada.


	3. Capítulo 02

Estaba atardeciendo y dos chicas, una pelirroja y una castaña, observaban el hermoso atardecer desde la terraza de la segunda mientras hablaban animadamente.

-… y no sé qué haces ahora.- concluyó la castaña, que al ver que su amiga no reaccionaba y estaba con la mirada perdida en el horizonte preguntó – Kairi, ¿estás bien? De repente te has quedado como ida.

-¿Eh? – dijo la chica levantándose del banco donde estaban sentadas – Lo siento, Selphie, ha pasado algo, tengo que encontrar a los chicos. ¿Puedo coger tu barca?

-Claro, pero, ¡espera!- exclamó Selphie mientras veía como su amiga se alejaba corriendo – Siempre igual, se va sin explicarme nada.

Mientras Selphie recogía los papeles en los que llevaban toda la tarde trabajando y los guardaba, Kairi corría hacia la playa sin saber muy bien porqué. Cuando estaba observando la puesta de sol sintió una inmensa necesidad de comprobar que Sora estaba bien, como cuando te preguntas si has cerrado la puerta al salir y tienes que volver a asegurarte, pero cien veces más intenso. Todo era más intenso en Kairi si Sora estaba implicado.

Llegó a la playa y fue directa al puerto más cercano, que era donde Selphie, Tidus y Wakka tenían sus barcas, en el extremo opuesto de la playa estaba el puerto con las barcas de Sora, Riku y Kairi, pero no había tiempo para atravesar la playa.

Montó de un salto en la barca, la desamarró del puerto y remó, remó tan rápido como pudo. Entonces se cruzó con Tidus y Wakka que regresaban.

-¿Kairi? ¿No dijiste que hoy no ibas a ir a la isla? ¿Y Selphie?- preguntó Tidus al verla.

-Tidus, ¿qué estaban haciendo Riku y Sora?- contestó Kairi ignorando las preguntas del chico.

-Pues lo de siempre, peleando con sus espadas de madera, aunque hoy estaban un poco más agresivos que de costumbre.

Mientras hablaba Kairi se iba alejando más y más de ellos, para cuando acabó de hablar ya estaba demasiado lejos para contestarle. Los chicos se quedaron confusos por la actitud de la pelirroja pero supusieron que Sora o Riku habían hecho algo malo e iba a echarles bronca, lo normal, y siguieron de vuelta a casa.

Cuando Kairi llegó a la isla ni se molestó en ir al puerto, fue directamente a la playa donde se vio la escena que temía encontrarse. Sora estaba de rodillas con las manos apoyadas en el suelo con su espada de madera partida por la mitad en la arena y Riku en cuclillas apoyado en su llave espada que estaba clavada en el suelo. Riku miraba a Sora consternado y Sora miraba al suelo donde varias gotas rojas caían de su rostro.

La escena se congeló durante unos segundos, Kairi observando desde la barca con los ojos vidriosos, Riku apoyado en la llave espada sin saber muy bien qué acababa de pasar y Sora mirando fijamente la espada rota.

En ese momento, una gota resbalo del mentón de Sora y al caer en la arena el tiempo volvió a la normalidad. Riku se lanzó hacia Sora y empezó a zarandearle para que reaccionara mientras gritaba su nombre. Kairi dejo la barca en la arena de la playa y se acerco tan rápido como pudo a los chicos. Y Sora que ahora estaba arrodillado, observaba como Kairi se acercaba sin reaccionar.

La pelirroja se arrodilló al lado de Sora y le limpió la sangre con un pañuelo. Entonces revisó la herida, por suerte era una herida superficial, el problema es que le cubría casi toda la mejilla izquierda. Al menos Riku se había contenido, porque podría haber sido mucho peor.

"Podría haber sido mucho peor…"

Con este pensamiento Kairi se giró y le dio una bofetada a Riku sin mirarle a los ojos, y después le dio otra a Sora en la mejilla que no tenía herida.

- Sois unos inconscientes. – empezó a hablar Kairi – Nunca hacéis caso a nadie y os creéis que podéis hacer lo que os dé la gana, no habéis madurado nada en todo este tiempo. Sois capaces de derrotar a todo un ejército pero no de hacer caso una sola vez. Sois unos… egoístas… unos… arrogantes… y unos… idiotas – cerró la boca mordiéndose el labio inferior, las lagrimas le impedían seguir hablando.

Estaba enfadada, con ellos y consigo misma. Pero sobretodo estaba alterada, nunca había visto a Sora sangrar así, ver a Sora sangrar y mirarla con esos ojos sin emoción alguna, la había superado. Empezó a llorar a lagrima viva y se echó encima de Sora abrazándolo.

- Lo siento, lo siento… - murmuraba entre sollozos. – Al ver la sangre… yo… solo – y rompió a llorar.

Entonces Sora volvió en sí, toda la conmoción, la pelea, la llave espada, todo eso, se desvaneció como si nunca hubiera pasado, tenía a Kairi encima suyo llorando, eso le partió el alma. No sentía nada más que ganas de hacerla feliz de nuevo.

- ¿Por qué te disculpas? Nos merecemos eso y más, no te preocupes, estamos bien. – dijo Sora con tono tranquilizador. – ¿A que tengo razón, Riku?

Riku los observaba en silencio con la mano en su mejilla que estaba roja y le ardía como si estuviera en llamas.

- Ha sido culpa mía, no te di tiempo a reaccionar y use demasiada fuerza. Pero aun así, vaya ostia me has dado, Kai. – contestó el peliplateado mientras movía la mandíbula para comprobar que no la tenía dislocada. - ¿A ti te ha dado con la izquierda, no?

- Sí, no siento ninguna de las dos mejillas. – respondió Sora sonriendo y acariciando el pelo de Kairi, quien tenía el rostro enterrado en el pecho del castaño llorando en silencio. – Venga, Kai, dinos algo.

- Sois tontos, los dos. – dijo con un hilo de voz la pelirroja.

- Pero Riku más.

- Hasta en eso te gano.

Kairi no pudo evitar sonreír mientras los otros dos reían. Sora se sentó dejando a la pelirroja en su regazo y con el rostro aún medio escondido en su pecho, recogió el pañuelo con el que Kairi había limpiado la sangre, lo dobló y por la parte limpia le secó las lagrimas a la chica.

Los últimos rayos del Sol se iluminaban aquella escena, el cielo estaba rojizo y cada vez más oscuro.

-¿Sabéis por que el Sol se pone rojo en la puesta de sol?

-Ni idea

-La luz se compone de muchos colores, y de todos esos colores el que más lejos llega, es el rojo.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-No… lo recuerdo.

En ese momento justo cuando el Sol estaba a punto de desaparecer del firmamento, en la playa no había una chica pelirroja ni un chico castaño, sino una joven rubia sentada en el regazo de un joven rubio. Estos compartieron una intensa mirada y se sonrieron. Antes de que el astro rey los dejara a oscuras se hicieron la promesa de volver a encontrarse esa noche antes de que amaneciera.


End file.
